


Stolen Moments - Sefikura Week 2020

by Rafira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cadet Cloud Strife, Fluff, M/M, Prequel, Sefikura Week, Sefikura Week 2020, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) Needs A Hug, Sex, Trooper!Cloud, og spoilers, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/pseuds/Rafira
Summary: Sefikura Week 2020 prompts, a little bit late. Heavily focusing on consensual pre-game romance and fluffy moments. A small, loose plot contained within including a post-game scene.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	1. Rain

Rain

The rain beat a heavy rhythm into the road as he walked along it, striding with a purpose.

Above-plate may be cleaner than the alternative, but the rain still created rust—coloured streams as the buildings received a natural shower.

Cloud crisscrossed the streets, searching for a familiar gleam of silver to catch his eye, although it was easy to get distracted by the water’s reflection of bright fluro signs and gleaming modern facades which made up the streetscape.

Turning the corner, Cloud screeched to a standstill as the plaza in front of him came into view when he found his target. Sephiroth faced the plaza’s fountain, his broad back turned to Cloud’s. Even at this distance, he could see rivets of water running down the iconic leather jacket.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud cried out, unabashedly. The other man turned to face him, looking more startled than Cloud has ever seen him. He was soaking wet, silver bangs uncharacteristically plastered flat down his face, his eyelashes sticking together from the raindrops. Unlike the blonde that had followed him, he had not stopped from an umbrella before storming out of the apartment. Cloud almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

“Seph,” Cloud tried again after no reply from the other man, taking a few steps towards him.

Sephiroth started, then composed himself, face steeling.

“Cloud, it was unnecessary to follow me out here. It seems our,” and here he hesitated suddenly, before continuing on, in the commanding tone of a General, “… our relationship has reached its conclusion. There is no more to discuss.”

For all his social awkwardness at times, he at least recognised that he was leagues ahead of the aloof general in that regards, and furthermore Sephiroth’s performative commanding voice was too big of a give-away. Ignoring the standoffish look on the other’s face, Cloud pushed through, willing himself to be strong.

“Seph, do you really want to break up over a stupid argument?” He asked the other, working enunciate his words with kindness.

The look of shock on Sephiroth’s face was less easily hidden the second time. Cloud wondered briefly if he had really been raised to see failure with such a finality.

“But… I said such cruel things to you.” Sephiroth replied, voice softening, as Cloud closed the distance between them.

Cloud reached up and caressed the side of Sephiroth’s face. The other man was cold and wet, and seemed to melt into his warm palm.

More and more, Cloud noticed how even the smallest gestures seemed to affect the other man, starved for affection. Cloud resolved to give him all the love and attention he needed.

“yeah, we both said some stuff that hurt each other. But… that doesn’t mean we can’t fix things”. Cloud placed his other hand on Sephiroth’s broad shoulder. His umbrella was dropped to the ground, forgotten.

“you know” he continued, “if you want to.”

Sephiroth pulled him close.

“I would like to keep you by my side for as long as you will let me.” Sephiroth whispered into his hair, in a low tone.

He leaned back and down to press a tender kiss on his lips. Cloud sighed into the kiss, and they separated, looking at each other with affectionate gazes, before resuming with increased intensity, holding each other tight. The rain running down both their faces was ignored. ‘I won’t let you go so easily’, the embrace seemed to say.

“So, is this what normal couples so when they fight?” Sephiroth enquired after several long, breathless minutes.

“I haven’t been any other relationship, Seph- but if the other person is worth it, surely any issues can be talked through? I mean. We just have to do what feels right to us, right?”

Cloud tried to comb his hands through the other’s hair, frowning at how he got stuck in the sodden and heavy tresses. He gave one section of hair a squeeze, and a stream of water ran down Sephiroth’s coat.

“You’re definitely worth it, Cloud. I’ve never met anyone like you before,” Sephiroth told him. “Thank you”.

Cloud smiled at the other’s tender words, enjoying the special moment. He cheekily pulled Sephiroth back in by his coat lapels to steal another peck.

After more moments than any sane couple would spend making out in the pouring rain, Sephiroth pulled back with a frown. “you’re soaked. Let’s get you home.”

Cloud smiled. “Look who’s talking!” he laughed, but scooped up the forgotten umbrella anyway, holding it above the two of them. Sephiroth stole the umbrella so the younger man didn’t poke him in the face with the spokes, holding it above the two of them.

“Yes, but I have a stronger immune system,” he told Cloud matter-of-factly.

He held out his other hand to Cloud, who took it happily. Their secret relationship was safe tonight, the rain hiding them from prying eyes. Not just General and Trooper, but lovers. They walked home together.

* * *

Cloud woke up the next morning, then immediately sneezed _. Damnit._


	2. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gives him something to remember him by, and then tries to forget himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for consensual sex scene.

  1. Gloves



The elevator made its way up the many stories of the ShinRa tower, clearing out with every stop, until only two remained - one ShinRa trooper and one General Sephiroth.

The trooper was, to his credit, standing ramrod straight. Any hint of a blush on his pale skin as General Sephiroth tugged the back of his shirt untucked may have been imagined.

“Is there something I can help you with?” He almost hissed, unmoving.

“I’ll help myself’ Sephiroth purred, tickling his long fingers on the exposed flesh just above Cloud’s belt. Cloud supressed a shake, knuckles going white. Sephiroth was playing _dirty_ , damnit! He knew Cloud was ticklish.

The elevator dinged, and then the General was off with a purposeful stride down the hallway. Cloud followed hot on his heels, and the second after Sephiroth entered the apartment Cloud slammed him against the wall, caging him in with his body, and kissed the other man with an angry hunger. Sephiroth responded in kind.

“Was that funny to you?” Cloud hissed through his teeth as Sephiroth started kissing down his pale neck.

“Very funny,” Sephiroth said between licks and nibbles. “I never fail to get a rise out of you, Cloud”. He punctuated his words with a strong hand on Cloud’s firm ass, easily hoisting the smaller man the extra few inches so that his feet were no longer on the floor and their bodies were pressed together. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s waist as the other man pulled them away from the wall, bringing them both to the couch where he splayed Cloud out under him.

They both struggled for a few minutes in a mad rush to undress each other. Sephiroth hissed with relief when Cloud pulled his erection free of his leather pants, holding the hot, hard length of it in his hand.

“You’re this eager to fuck me, hu---aah!” Cloud started to tease him, cut off with his own unchecked moan as the older man pinched Cloud’s nipples, hard.

“You have no idea,” Sephiroth told him, voice low and husky as he returned to ripping Cloud’s pants off. Clothes banished, he held their members together in one hand, stroking them together.

Cloud looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, breathing unchecked, as Sephiroth set a faster pace than he’d expect, but it had been weeks separated and both were more frantic than usual.

“do you wanna…?” he asked the older man, recognising the hungry look in Sephiroth’s green eyes.

“I want to be in you,” Sephiroth growled, heavy and rough, leaning in for another kiss. He again returned to Cloud’s neck, his breath hot and heavy.

Cloud half sat up. “Lube,” he muttered, realising that the couch was far, far away from the bedroom and their usual stash. He twisted, and made a reach for the side table, scrambling at the forgotten tube rolling in the drawer. Cloud sent a little prayer to Gaia and his past self for leaving this tube here.

Sephiroth found himself face to face with Cloud’s smooth back and pert ass as the other retrieved the lube. The cheeks spread apart on their own, almost beckoning him. Sephiroth cheekily grabbed them in either hand, and sent one wide, hot lick down his puckered hole.

Cloud reacted instantly, with a shocked, unchecked moan, and his upper body went limp as he pushed his ass up further, not wanting to lose that contact. He looked back over his shoulder at Sephiroth, with lust in his eyes, and nearly threw the tube of lube at the other.

“gaia… fuck me now,” he groaned. Sephiroth, happily complying, lubed himself up and slid slowly inside, holding Cloud steady as he tried to push himself onto Sephiroth’s dick.

“All you had to do was ask,” Sephiroth moaned, completely enclosed by the heat of the other’s insides. He leaned forward, bracing himself above Cloud’s body, and started thrusting. Cloud leaned back for a kiss over his shoulder, sloppy and hot, as Sephiroth’s hair tickled Cloud’s upper body with each thrust. Sephiroth sent one hand roaming over Cloud’s the body, and the other came to rest over one of Cloud’s own hands, on the armrest of the couch.

“Seph,” Cloud moaned, pushing back against the other’s thrusts, “I wanna see you..”

Sephiroth obliged, gently flipping the other so they were face to face. Cloud kissed him again, wrapping his legs around Sephiroth’s waist to draw the other deeper inside him. He reached down to stroke himself but Sephiroth pushed his hand away. “I want to be the one that makes you come” he growled.

“You.. already…,” Cloud bit out, but was unable to finish the train of thought as Sephiroth fucked his ass and jerked him off at the same time, eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Seph.. gonna,”

“Come for me,” Sephiroth implored, even as Cloud jerked and spilled into his hand. The feel of his insides convulsing was enough to push Sephiroth over the edge too, and he held Cloud close as he released deep inside.

Sephiroth lay his head on Cloud’s chest as they both panted deeply, sweaty and sated. Cloud stroked Sephiroth’s hair. The couple spent several long moments in silence, recovering.

“I really missed you,” Sephiroth finally broke the silence. He had been away for a month, the longest they had been separated since the start of their relationship. “I’ve… never missed anyone like that before.”

Cloud smiled. “I missed you too”. He never in a million expected to be in a romantic relation with The Silver General, but things between the two of them felt so good and so natural that he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

Sephiroth shifted so he could see Cloud’s face. “Can I take you with me next time?”

“Hm… what about this?” Cloud lifted up his hand. He had very little tokens from his hometown, but the ring with the intricate arrow design was something that had been in his family for a long time. Cloud had worn it every day since his mother gave it to him when he left Nibelheim. He worked the ring off his finger and handed it to Sephiroth. “If you wear this, then I will always be with you,” He told his lover.

Sephiroth looked at him, shocked. “But this.. are you sure?”

“Yeah, I want you to have it,” Cloud told him.

Sephiroth shifted so they were side by side, taking the pressure off the younger man’s body. “What does this ring mean?”

“It means exactly what you want it to mean,” Cloud told him, enigmatically.

“What does it mean to you, then?”

“It means I love you, Seph, and I want to be with you”. He answered.

Sephiroth kissed him, tenderly. He had never met anyone ever like Cloud, and he certainly didn’t plan to give him up.

* * *

Sephiroth looked down at the pile of paperwork on his desk with a sigh. Barely back after a long tour, and still the work never stopped. He splayed his gloved hands out on the desk, noticing how the black leather warped around the ring on his finger. It was protected by his gloves from his daily work, and a secret to all but the two of them. A reminder of the love that Sephiroth and Cloud shared. Sephiroth perked up, a secret smile gracing his lips. Things weren’t that bad, after all.

* * *

Cloud could barely stand, covered in blood and cuts, exhausted to the bone. He couldn’t focus beyond the wavering point of his sword, which was coated in bright red blood. In front of him, out of focus, a black and silver pile sprawled on the floor. Feathers were strewn everywhere. Safer Sephiroth, and finally the man himself, cut down by Cloud by his own two hands. Still to the end, even without the iconic jacket, Sephiroth had worn the black leather gloves. A thought, unbidden, of a ring, came into Cloud’s memories, and he had to forcefully push it away. These memories, whether true or not, had come creeping up on Cloud towards the end of their journey but he had tried the hardest to repress them, knowing perfectly well that if he accepted the truth of what the man had once meant to him then Cloud may not have been able to take another step. As it was, he couldn’t look, he couldn’t even consider it. Cloud’s own gloves were as blood soaked as the rest of him. He turned, finally, and left the cavern to join his waiting crew.

To find whatever was left for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked to see if Sephiroth wears gloves at the end of the game, and he doesn't, but let's pretend he does.


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth and Cloud share a stolen moment in their secret relationship (pre-game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this is a prelude to chapter 1 i guess.

Bittersweet

Sephiroth blinked, the tiny font on the documents in front of him blurring. He could not recall how long he had been staring at this page, not taking it in. It was unlike him to be distracted, but lately it felt like everything he was doing and feeling was unlike him.

It all circled back to a certain blonde trooper. The circumstances had started innocently enough. Zack Fair, his comrade, and dare Sephiroth say it, friend. Zack had been insufferable on his ongoing mission to socialize Sephiroth, something the older man was reticent to do. However, the latest friend Zack had picked up was vastly different from the others. Once the quiet, short trooper had gotten over his shyness around Sephiroth he had revealed himself to be charming, funny, and surprisingly introspective. Sephiroth had at first simply enjoyed Cloud’s company, but as time went on he had become enamoured with the smaller man. He had not anticipated it, but before he knew it he had become intimate with Cloud, and they had tentatively entered into a relationship, something that neither of them had experience with before but so far things were very enjoyable.

And therein lay the problem for Sephiroth – the distraction. It was embarrassing to admit how much of his time was spent thinking of his blonde lover, and he was incredibly grateful that his thoughts were secret lest anyone knew how time he spent in meetings thinking about Cloud’s delicate collarbone, or the way a gentle blush complimented him, or thinking about the reveal of Cloud’s smooth stomach as he lifted up his shirt –

Sephiroth slammed his pen down. _Enough!_ He can’t spend all day fantasizing about stealing Cloud from training and ravishing him in his office. As tempting as that sounds. He _can’t._

It was hard enough that he couldn’t even talk to his lover for the majority of the week. As much as Sephiroth did not consider himself anything like the SOLDIERS who blathered about their wives, and his limited media interaction made him aware of simpering lovers, there was something in Sephiroth which wished to go visit Cloud during the week and embrace him or bury a kiss into the crown of his blonde spikes, just to know that he could.

But the relationship between a trooper and the General of the army was not appropriate. So it was absolutely a secret, known only to the two of them and Zack, who was surprisingly good at keeping this secret.

As it was, if Sephiroth saw Cloud in public then he affected the normal standoffishness that Sephiroth legitimately took with everyone else. But to walk past the small blonde without reacting, or to watch Cloud’s eyes steadfastly focus on a distant point on the wall and not meet his eyes whilst in a presentation with the company, it felt …upsetting. And Sephiroth was not used to feeling upset, particularly when the errant matter was emotional. He was not used to the … ache he felt deep in his chest, to feel so ailed by matter which could not be cured physically.

Sephiroth was determined not to spend all his time pining like a lovestruck schoolgirl. He steeled himself, then realised in horror he had allowed himself to become distracted once again.

He rose, heading to the door. Maybe a cup of coffee would help him focus? Sephiroth pushed his door open, but stopped when the door hit something solid, and he heard an ‘OW!’ from the other side.

He stilled, letting go of the handle. The door closed slightly and then opened wider, and a very pink looking Cloud Strife was at the entrance to his office, one hand over his nose.

“Cloud?”

Cloud looked embarrassed. “I was just about to knock”, he explained, “but uhh.. then the door hit me in the face”.

Sephiroth pulled the blonde in and closed the door. “Cloud,” he repeated, “What are you doing here?” he asked holding the blonde with a gentle hand on his elbow. The feel of the other beneath his hand, even through the fabric of his clothing… it stilled something inside him.

“I just … it’s been a while since we saw each other and I kinda missed you.” Cloud explained, embarrassed. He spoke faster. “and thought I’d come to visit you but you’re clearly trying to work and I should go…”

“Cloud,” the blonde stilled. He didn’t meet Sephiroth’s eyes. Sephiroth cupped his cheek with one hand, directing Cloud’s face up to his own. “I’m glad you came to see me. I missed you too.” He was surprised by himself at how easily the words came, at how easy it was to admit his feelings to the other.

Cloud looked up with a smile, and Sephiroth could’t help but admire at how it lit up the blonde’s face, and even more at how it made him happy to see that smile.

He ran a hand up the nape of Cloud’s neck, fingers trailing through the fine, baby hairs at the base of his head. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s waist, and angled his head forwards, leaning on the other’s shoulders. Sephiroth, holding him gently, looked down at the long, pale column of his neck for a second of hesitation, before planting a tender kiss right below his ear. Cloud made a soft noise, lifting his head up to look at the other man.

“I didn’t uh… come to distract you, I can leave if you have work to do,” he told the other man, although Sephiroth didn’t think he actually wanted to leave.

“As a matter of fact,” Sephiroth told him, “I was already distracted. Will you stay a while?”

Cloud answered him with a soft smile, and a kiss which he gently deepened.

As Sephiroth kissed his way down that tempting column of Cloud’s neck, untying his scarf to access the skin underneath, he thought to himself _if all the sneaking around gets him this, then it is worth it._


	4. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth and Cloud have a date in the country.

Cloud laughed. He had no idea how they managed to pull this off, but here the two of them were. Sephiroth had, in a fit of opportunism, opted to take Cloud with him as support on a mission to slay a monster near a small town east of Junon. The town, it turned out, was so small that it considered a wayward hippogriff a threat big enough to request the general, who had made short work of it. That left just the two of them, with a whole, glorious day in the countryside and the sun with nothing to do before the transport returned to pick them up in the evening.

Cloud had run into town quickly to purchase a large straw hat and a shirt for Sephiroth, who had braided his hair and donned the white shirt. To the casual observer, he looked like… Cloud tilted his head. A buff grandma maybe? Or a particularly tall, broad shouldered woman with long, silver hair. But definitely not as easily recognisable as the long-haired, leather-jacket wearing icon people might be expecting. Cloud himself had stripped his outfit down to the undershirt, ditching the jacket, scarf and helmet.

To any casual observer, they didn’t garner a second glance from the town who was used to Junon daytrippers. And Cloud smiled up at his lover, knowing how rare that was for the other man.

Sephiroth had to force himself to slow down, aware there was no real benefit to striding through the town when he could pass the entire square in three steps. He instead found himself in a stroll beside a meandering Cloud, who was looking through the markets. Sephiroth observed the trinkets being sold, and the simple but skilful architecture, and the faces of the simple townsfolk with a small amount of interest.

He knew this was the type of town many SOLDIERS and infantry had grown up in. They mentioned hometowns in passing, with a twinge of nostalgia colouring their voices. Sephiroth supposed his hometown was the concrete corridors and fluorescent lighting of the Shinra building, even if the quality of fittings had increased over time as he had earned a place higher and higher up the tower. He was not daft enough to openly admit it but fighting in the Wutai war was one of the best times of his life. Being in the wild, hiding in the jungle, and even occasionally dirty… it had felt natural and he had felt _alive_ , much more than he ever felt filling out paperwork and going to meetings within the cement maze.

Sephiroth glanced up, and realised Cloud was trying to show him something at a stall full of porcelain statuettes which did not seem to serve any purpose. In fact, on closer inspection they all appeared to be rather… unfortunate looking.

“Look at this one, doesn’t it remind you of Zack?” Cloud asked with a laugh, showing him a black dog statuette. It was on its hind legs, and painted with particularly big, watery eyes. Sephiroth looked closely, not quite understanding. Cloud glanced at him, frowning slightly. “here, this one, does it remind you of anyone?” This time he handed him a fat pig, holding a cup of tea. Again Sephiroth observed it carefully for a few moments. Cloud looked at him expectantly, and as Sephiroth looked blankly, he prompted “think of him as wearing a mustard suit?”

Sephirot blinked. “Oh it looks like …Palmer?” he answered questioningly.

Cloud’s face split into a smile, replacing his slightly worried look. Sephiroth couldn’t help but admire how handsome it looked on him. He looked down at the table and picked up a droopy looking chocobo. “Look, this one is you,” he told Cloud with a small smile.

Cloud squeaked in indignation at the comparison, but Sephiroth poked his side. “you even sound like a chocobo.”

“hey!”

The older woman at the stall looked at them both expectantly. “I’m glad you like my statues… would you like to buy one?”

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth in embarrassment. “Ahh… I’ll buy you one! Which one do you like?”

Sephiroth had a feeling this wasn’t the best time to say he didn’t like any of them. He picked up the dog again. With the big puppy eyes, maybe it did look a little bit like Zack.

“Is it mean to Zack if we get this one?” Cloud asked.

“if we get it together, then he can’t say we’re being mean to him, I think. I’ll just pretend I don’t know what humour is. That normally works with him” _And then he gives me the puppy dog eyes,_ Sephiroth thought. 

They hurried away from the stall after Cloud paid, the blonde feeling increasingly pressured to buy additional items if she figured out they were making fun of her art.

Cloud presented the wrapped up package to Sephiroth. “Here you go! A token of our first date!”

Sephiroth blinked down at him. They had been together for about a year but he wasn’t sure if anything they had done had counted as a ‘date’. He wrapped his hands around Cloud’s, gift and all. “I wouldn’t have it with anyone else,” he told Cloud in earnest solemness. “are you hungry?”

They enjoyed a lunch in a small café, sitting on the terrace and watching life go by at a small pace. Cloud helped Sephiroth pick a menu item from the unfamiliar list. Sephiroth was used to either canteen slop or upper class cuisine, but the menu was definitely an unfamiliar middle ground. He was amazed at how fresh the ingredients tasted and ordered a second plate of simply dressed vegetables after eating his first meal. Cloud laughed at him, stealing a sweet potato.

“This is how food is meant to taste,” he enthused. “I haven’t tasted fresh food in such a long time. Even in Midgar, the freshest stuff is still a week old.”

“Is this town much like the one you grew up in?” Sephiroth asked.

Cloud stilled. “Well… no-one has tried tripping me yet. So yeah, pretty different.” His smile faded.

Sephiroth frowned. Cloud hadn’t told him much of his past, but he knew the blonde’s childhood hadn’t been enjoyable. Somehow in a completely different way to Sephiroth, they had both grown up as outcasts. He took Cloud’s hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Cloud squeezed back but didn’t look up. They stayed like that for a while before the blonde took a deep breath.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked. Sephiroth nodded, and they wandered out to the fields surrounding the town. A distance out, far away from prying eyes, tall grass and beautiful fingernail sized wildflowers surrounded them.

“Sorry about that,” Cloud told him. He reached up, and kissed Sephiroth’s cheek softly, tilting his sunhat up to reach him. “It’s… hard to think of sometimes. But I left Nibelheim behind, and I’m trying to leave those memories behind too.”

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him, feeling Cloud’s slender waist and delicate shoulders. Although the trooper worked out often, he was unlikely to lose the svelte silhouette that Sephiroth found so appealing.

“Your past is part of you,” Sephiroth told him, not unkindly. “But it doesn’t mean it’s all you are.” With that, he abruptly pulled them both onto the grass, softening Cloud’s landing with his own body. Cloud gave out a yell of surprise, and he kissed him in wordless apology. “All you can be is… make other memories and try to grow,” he continued, like nothing had happened. “Someone told me that, once.”

Cloud stroked his strong bicep in quiet admiration. “we’ve made lots of memories together… I’m really grateful for that.” He told Sephiroth. “Thank you”

Sephiroth gave him a second quiet smile. “I should be thanking you.” He reached up and plucked a small sprig of blue flowers from the plants waving above them, depositing them in Cloud’s hair.

“Hey!” Cloud yelped. He immediately sprung into action, picking his own wildflowers and weaving them into Sephiroth’s braid in retaliation. They play fully wrestled for a little bit, eventually devolving into a battle of kisses and tickles. After a while, they lay there in calm silence, watching the orange sunset in the distance. The golden glow felt like a strange magic, washing over the two of them. The spell held them there, for a long moment before Sephiroth’s pocket started vibrating. He checked his PHS and then sat up abrupltly.

“Fuck.”

“What is it?” Cloud asked with worry.

“Our transport is arriving soon.” Sephiroth shut the alarm off.

“Fuck!” Cloud echoed, bolting upright.

They hurriedly changed back, stuffed the clothes into Cloud’s pack, and got to the transport.

They disembarked back at Shinra, and Cloud threw a salute and went to walk away.

“Trooper!” Sephiroth called him back. Cloud walked over, face a perfect mask of unfamiliarity. “Fantastic job on the mission today.” He told Cloud, who nodded. “And,” he added in a low voice. “Happy anniversary.” With that, Sephiroth turned and walked off, not risking his reaction if he saw the blonde’s face.

Later that night as Sephiroth put his hair up in a ponytail to sleep, a blue flower fell out of his hair. He looked at it for a long moment, before carefully placing it next to the ugly statue they had bought that day. _Try to grow_. He repeated silently. 


	5. Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finally gets a good night's sleep in the arms of one he missed.

  1. Bird



Cloud rarely slept well these days. When he slept, he dreamed, and he would prefer not to dream.

He had the best bedding he had ever had in his life. Soft, plush pillows. Smooth sheets, a springy mattress. They had made so much money saving the world that it seemed nothing to spend his money on. He had spent his youth on a cheap, old mattress through the cold Nibel winters, his teen years on another flat and uncomfortable mattress in the barracks, and the year-ish AVALANCHE had spent camping had been even worse.

Cloud went through the motions. He spent hours lying in bed, lying at his ceiling. He caught a few hours of sleep nearly every night, and dragged himself though the day, dreading night time again.

When he did sleep and dream, he was haunted by the events of his life. The truth laid bare, Cloud had been forced to acknowledge many things that his delicate psyche had locked away, and the horrors that they had witnessed more recently.

He remembered Jenova’s cloying touch like black ichor, both on her sickening flesh and in his mind; bubbling mako, burning his world green; he remembered handing over the black materia to Sephiroth with no control over his own body; Nibelheim, in flames; Zack, dying on a cliff, in the rain; the screams of the planet deep in the northern crater; seeing meteor, burning in the sky; watching Aerith’s body falling, lifeless; the burning green of the lifestream after falling into it in Mideel. His life felt like a shitty tragedy sometimes.

Cloud could feel himself falling apart, slowly and gently, at the seams holding him together. He felt like he was underwater. He found himself asking people to repeat themselves, and eventually he just started avoiding people altogether. He found himself laying on the cool grass, feeling the sun’s gentle burn on his tired eyes. _Can I just get absorbed back into the lifestream_? He wondered idly, but dismissed the idea. The lifestream was such a pure, clean and bright place. He didn’t belong there.

Cloud lay sprawled on his plush couch, not focusing on the sitcom playing on the TV. The bright screen burned into his eyes, and he found himself drifting off. Cloud frowned, and reluctantly pulled himself to bed.

He laid on the soft mattress, despite himself fighting off sleep. He dreaded another awful nightmare of his failures and failings in life.

He found himself sinking deeper, realising that he was falling into the familiarity of his torture. Cloud felt the evil presence in the room, and without opening his eyes knew that if he did he would see a long, thin nose and the reflection of a medical spotlight in large glasses. He winced, trying to curl up on himself despite knowing he was strapped to a utilitarian surgery table.

Cloud felt confused as the temperature in the room warmed up slightly. The atmosphere of dread dissipated somewhat, but he still winced at the feeling of a soft, warm hand on his body. He felt himself being untied and lifted from the table. Cloud felt nestled and protected in the embrace. He felt the nightmare fade away but he wasn’t sure if he was still asleep or not.

Cloud lay in bed, in someone’s arms. He couldn’t remember the last time he was held like this, but it was comforting, and familiar. He felt it, deep in the back of his head, a fuzzy memory. His heart ached. Cloud couldn’t remember the last time he felt so safe.

He drifted back into a dreamless sleep, wrapped up in soft gentle arms.

Cloud woke gently, calmly. He felt like he had slept for a year, and couldn’t recall ever feeling as well rested. It felt like a veil had been lifted. He felt clearer and more focused.

He opened his eyes slowly. The ceiling he had been staring at for so long was blurry. He touched his face, and was surprised to find tears on his face. _What?_ He wasn’t sure why he was crying when he felt better than he had in so long.

Cloud turned his head. On his pillow, one single black feather lay. He breathed out, softly, and then reached out to touch it. The feather was soft and… it felt like an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer a good night's sleep will not cure most people's depression sorry but it will feel really good


	6. Remake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post the end of FFVII, Cloud reflects on what was and an opportunity is presented to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pentultimate chapter and some sort of vague plot appears. I am kind of picking and choosing which bits of canon I like but this is generally post FFVII/AC/DoC compliant with my own flavour of getting everyone the hell away from midgar and getting cloud a better job.

  1. Remake



Shelke found Cloud on his way back from the kitchen in the WRO HQ, coffee cup in hand.

“Commander, a moment of your time?” she asked mildly. Cloud didn’t bother to tell her to drop the formalities- he had long since learned it was a waste of breath.

They ended up on the roof. Beyond the railing, Junon was a green, sprawling city. After the attack on Edge, the temporary city was reconsidered, and a huge effort had gone into demilitarizing Junon and creating a city that was liveable and vibrant. The residents of ‘Lower Junon’ were all too eager to get involved, and the coastal city was now a shining pillar of good built environment. The citizens that had settled here had taken great pride in this city, and it flourished for it.

Shelke turned to him. She had softened out since leaving Deepground, but was always a little too serious, especially in a world post meteorfall and subsequent crises. In that way she reminded him of someone else, long ago.

“That signal I was tracking… I found the source.”

Cloud turned to look at her, blue eyes meeting blue. He waited for her to finish.

“It’s coming from Deepground.”

Cloud cursed softly.

“I thought we eliminated Deepground for good. Who is sending the signal?” He aked.

“The nature of the signal is not a message… just that something is active. It is possible some hardware has booted up automatically, and that’s sending the signal.”

Cloud turned back to the horizon, where the crooked black spire of Midgar could be seen, just faintly on the distance. Another place he could never seem to escape.

He sighed. “I guess we’re going back to Midgar.”

Shelke nodded. “I’ll alert Vincent and Reeve”.

“right, I’ll go and start organising an expedition”.

Shelke left him on the balcony, staring out at the black, crushed city that he didn’t want to return to.

* * *

After confirming the Deepground facilities were empty, Cloud left Vincent, Shelke, Reeve and the WRO soldiers to comb the main facility for the signal. He headed above plate, back in the Shinra tower. Midgar held a lot of memories for him, memories he had tried to avoid.

Cloud headed up the tower, grateful that somehow there was enough juice left to power the elevator (maybe encouraged with a small push of lightning materia). He hesitated for a few long moments, finger hovering over the familiar button.

The apartment level was dusty and smelled of stale air. Scavengers hadn’t made it up this far, particularly without the benefit of all the access cards Cloud had collected, including an all access card Reeve had hacked for him.

He walked down the familiar hallway with trepidation, coming to a stop in front of the apartment door. His trusty card did the job again, and Cloud swung open the door.

The apartment was untouched, save another thick layer of dust on every surface. Had they truly just left it as is, hoping Sephiroth would come back from Nibelheim and resume his duties? Or had no-one dared to disturb the Silver General’s quarters, even long after his passing?

Cloud stopped at the entrance as the memories of crossing the threshold many before times flooded his mind, out of the corners of his faulty memory.

The first few times he had been so hesitant of intruding, but after they had become a couple Cloud had become more confident in entering and the apartment had become the place they could truly be together.

Cloud wandered the apartment, remembering all the memories made here.

An unfortunate looking dog statue that he had bought Sephiroth as a joke, when they had a rare date out of the city. They had gone incongnito and it had been an amazing day.

A scuff on the wall where Cloud had thrown his boot too hard during an embarrassing ‘sexy’ strip tease….

He even saw the chipped plate that had never gotten replaced.

Cloud stopped by the couch. He had so many happy memories of sitting with Sephiroth after dinner, leaning on the older man whilst they both read something, always in close contact for gentle touches and kisses.

Cloud sat on the couch, springs squeaking loudly after years of disuse. He leaned slowly to the side in what was familiar position. Cloud passed through the heavy air, and found himself lying on the couch. A ghost of a memory wasn’t enough to hold him up.

When they had been travelling the world following Sephiroth, he didn’t remember that they were in a relationship immediately. It had come in parts, in feelings, and even then he had pushed those feelings deep down, distracted by the events at hand. And after it was all over, Cloud was left with a fuzzy memory of a man he had loved, a long time ago, and the much fresher, raw memory of killing him. The thing that was apparently Cloud and Sephiroth was easier to think of as a past life, until he was here, confronted by the memories. He was overwhelmed by wave of wave after memory and emotion.

He laid on the couch for what felt like an eternity, staring up at the familiar ceiling. He didn’t know how much time had passed before his phone rang.

“We’ve found something. You need to come down”.

Cloud pocketed the ugly dog.

* * *

The ‘something’ turned out to be a mechanical device, a series of interconnected parts connected in a circle mounted on a wall. The machine was active with flickering lights, but the most striking thing about it was the bright green glowing portal in the circle the machine created. Cloud had seen nothing like it, and the low vibrations sent a nervous thrum through his body.

“This is the device sending the signal,” Shelke explained. The WRO technicians were swarming a complicated looking control station and others were measuring readings with hand held devices. “It’s sending out a strong mako-based energy signal and these devices have multiple green materia slotted in. We are unsure of the device’s function.”

“No shit,” Cloud muttered, eyeing the thing.

He could see Vincent looking very perturbed in the corner, and Reeve looking very excited. Cloud almost wanted to laugh at the difference between the two, but he was definitely on Vincent’s side in this matter. They had both been on the receiving end of enough dubious devices and were rightfully suspicious of this sort of thing.

Despite himself, Cloud walked closer to the glowing green portal. The hairs on his head seemed to stand even more on end and his hair tingled _. Feels like… Time materia?_ He felt the familiar tinny twang in his mouth that accompanied artificial materia. It was nothing like the earthy-electric feeling of naturally occurring materia. Definitely meddling. _What had they been messing with here?_

Cloud tilted his head back towards his friends.

“Why do you think it started up again?” he asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a WRO technician pressing buttons on the control. Suddenly the magical tingling exploded into a full on force, a pressure rapidly building as the machine whirred to life. Cloud found himself going, going, being enveloped by the green glow faster than he could react. He reached it out as it pulled him in with a magical vacuum, desperately trying to grab anything to stop his movement, but in an instant he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get really excited at the thought of Vincent, Shelke and Cloud hanging out, because they're all emotionally stunted victims of scientific experiments against their will at different stages of re-integration with society. I also get really excited at the thought of Cloud and Reeve hanging out, and then Cid joining them to build something. I just really really like interpersonal relationships between the members of AVALANCHE and extended family, you know? it's found family and all that.
> 
> \---
> 
> that WRO guy is definitely going to be fired for breaching basic OSH.


	7. Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something ends and something else begins.

  1. Divinity



Cloud was washed around in the turbulent green vortex. The whole place felt and smelled like lifestream, but it was far wilder and angrier than he had sensed before. He recognised the feeling as the meddling of man, upsetting the normal flow and order of the lifestream. He felt helpless against the wild energy, and the portal he had been puled through was entirely gone.

After a few moments, a strong hand grabbed him and he clung on quickly to the only solid thing in his presence.

The vortex seemed to dissipate at this time, and Cloud found himself standing on a soft surface, not quite solid and not quite vapour. He couldn’t shake the feeling he might sink in at any moment.

The person who had rescued him was still holding his hand, and Cloud followed that connection down to the other man, who was on his knees in front of Cloud’s feet, bent head spilling silver hair down onto the floor.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud quietly gasped. He took a step backwards out of instinct. Sephiroth moved with him, in an awkward sort of shuffle.

Sephiroth looked up at him then, and Cloud realised that this both was and wasn’t the man he had last killed. What was missing? The madness was gone – Jenova? Yet there was a still a strange, unsettling edge to the other man’s eyes.

Cloud went to say something but it was caught in his throat. These intense green eyes stared straight up at him. It might be the lifestream, but it was still insane to him that they were sharing this moment and not at each other’s throats- although he didn’t really feel threatened, which was good because he didn’t seem to have his weapon. Cloud could remember, a long time ago, sharing peaceful moments with the other man, but even though that was as lifetime ago he could still feel the ghost of the memories floating up from inside his chest.

“Cloud… thank you.” Sephiroth spoke, finally. His voice, rich as always, was softer. It lacked the taunting tone which had haunted their conversations during the events surrounding meteorfall.

“What for?” Cloud answered, numbly. “I killed you.” It wasn’t something he held lightly.

Sephiroth stood up now, and cupped Cloud’s face with his free hand. _is he going to snap my neck?_ Cloud wondered dumbly, he was too frozen to even flinch, but at the same time he knew he was not in any danger.

“No,” Sephiroth countered, “you saved me.” He lowered his eyes, long lashes elegantly hiding the mako-bright green. “I had submitted entirely to that creature… you saved me from her. Thank you.”

Cloud choked back the surprised emotion rising up in his throat. “I killed you,” he repeated. “Seph… I had to kill you.” He pulled closer to Sephiroth. Suddenly everything he had been holding back for the past few months seemed to be welling up inside him.

“It had to be you,” Sephiroth breathed. They were so close now, breathing the same hot air. “It could only be you. It was always you.”

Cloud felt one hot wet tear roll down his cheek.

“It was always you,” Sephiroth repeated. He pushed his cheek up next to Cloud’s. They were tangled up in each other. “You were my only. It could only be you. You saved me.”

Sephiroth kissed the corner of his eye, the taste of his salty tears. Through his blurred eyes, Cloud swore he saw Sephiroth crying too, silent tears, but when he gently swiped the other man’s cheek he didn’t know where the wetness came from.

Cloud tangled his fingers in the soft hair at the base of Sephiroth’s neck. “Do you remember those times in Shinra?” Cloud’s voice was close to cracking. “They were the happiest days of my life. I never told you enough that I loved you.”

“I love you,” Sephiroth repeated back to him, kissing his forehead, his ear, his cheek, his nose. “I love you. You are savior. You are my god.”

Cloud choked on a laugh, thinking of the other man’s celestial form, a halo and multitude of wings. “Aren’t you the god?” he asked.

“I can see your wings,” Sephiroth whispered into his collarbone, where his head was rested. After a second, he continued. “And your halo. Shining.”

“I did what I had to do,” Cloud whispered softly. “I had to.”

They held each other tight, with gentle whispers, for a long time. The white-hot unnatural green was creeping back into the corner of Cloud’s eyes.

“Would you do it again?” Sephiroth asked him, suddenly much more focused.

“For you… I’d do it forever” Cloud replied. “I’ll save you again and again.”

As his vision slowly faded, Cloud knew those words he had just spoken were a promise.

_It’s not over_ , he thought, just before everything was gone.

* * *

Cloud came to in a familiar church, alone. He looked around. No hole in the ceiling. No smashed water barrels. No askew pews. It looked a heck of a lot less beat up. He cracked the church’s door open. The slums in front of him looked a bit shinier than he remembered. Cloud’s friends occasionally teased that he could be slow on the uptake, but it didn’t take long for it to dawn on him that he had been provided an opportunity. That portal thing had clearly pushed him back in time, and by the looks of it, back to even before he had been a trooper. This was a golden opportunity. Cloud nodded to himself. He would do it better this time. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

That poor, unhinged Sephiroth at the end of the world had called Cloud his god. Cloud wasn’t sure about that, but he could definitely do some saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert your favourite ffvii timetravel fix-it fic here. I was not gonna write one ahah. but they all live happily ever after, ok?  
> i wrote this several months before the release of ffviir.  
> Writing again was really fun! I recognize I'm not the strongest writer but it is still enjoyable. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it too. I think i'm going to try writing a bit more. It was really fun to contribute to the fandom too. sefikura means a lot to me aahaha  
> you can find me on twitter at @rafira_kez

**Author's Note:**

> okay lmao so first off i haven't written fanfic in ten years and second off i am very very late to sefikura week because i was locked out of my AO3 account and have been waiting for a response for five months and they finally unlocked my acct yesterday. I know this is short but i am just trying to ease back into this. FFVII means so much to me and I just wanna contribute back to the fandom again. gonna try to upload one chapter a day and have this whole thing wrapped up in a week. also I've done the days out of order.


End file.
